Skylanders: portal master adventure!
by Konan720
Summary: Eight children find strange pendants in their back yards, then find a portal that takes them to a hole nother world. And soon remembers the hidden memories they have long wanted to remember. They are portal masters! *remake of skylander giants: a start of an adventure*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one,

It was November, in Florida. The only time it could possibly get cold, but never snow. It was the start of winter vacation. though I woke up to my most biggest surprise in my life, my back yard had been covered in snow!  
"What in the world?" I asked my self in a low whisper.  
I walked out side, to my excitement, I was so happy I face planted into the snow. I've always wanted to do that! But to my dismay I've never seen snow before, only in pictures. So you can probably tell how happy I am.  
"Hey! Konan-chan!" I heard voice "...what are you doing?"  
I turned over to see my best friend Austin, but most of the time I call him tobi. He has blackish brown hair and red eyes. He is sixteen and is 6'1.  
"what does it look like? I'm laying down in the snow" I replied  
Right, my turn to introduce my self now. I'm Sabrina, but most people call me konan, like my best friend here. I'm fifteen, and I live with my brother who turned eighteen, I think that means he's now an adult? I don't know. But our mom and dad disappeared when I was little and my brother does not remember what happen ether. So he's been watching me ever since then. I have black short boyish hair, blue eyes and I'm 5'3 in hight.  
"So, your telling me, that you came out here with out any snow coats, and slammed you self into the snow?" He said.  
"Oh shit, your right!" I yelled and ran into my house and got some warm clothing on. I walked out with my usual purple hoodie tan pants and black with blue shoes.  
My friend here moved from Illinois, so he got to see snow a lot (which is not far).  
"So tobi, what brings you to my back yard?" I asked him  
"Oh, nothing... Just, this!" He flung a snow ball directly at my face!  
I fell to the ground and into the snow, I rolled to the said to prevent me getting hit again. I rolled a ball in the proses and threw it at him. Though he's not easily taken down like me, that I know for sure. But sometimes you just need a little retaliation, just to prove your not backing down.  
Then something shined in the corner of my eye, it was a pendant. I got up and walked to it. It had one symbol on it; looked like a skull. The pendant got brighter and brighter as I got close to it. I felt like it was calling to me. So I picked it up. Austin seem to have found one too, but his has a symbol of a leaf.  
What does this mean?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Later that night I decided to stay up late, despite the cold weather, I sat on my roof. Looking up at the stars, I'm still wondering what's going on though. It dose not snow in Florida, and yet, it did. Then random pendants are found in my back yard? I feel like this has happen before long ago, I have a feeling like I left a vary good friend behind. My mind is not comprehending today. Why is it hard to remember?  
Holding my head up, I saw something fly through the sky.  
"What the hell is that...?" I said as I noticed it was bright in the sky. "Is that a meteor?"  
As I said that, the thing came closer and closer till, boom! It hit my back yard, near the abundant of trees that is like a forest to me. I got down carefully from my roof, and ran over to the hole in forest. Normally it's bad to go into the forest alone but... Its not the first time I did this.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Austin's p.o.v)

I woke to a large explosion, sounded like it came from Sabrina direction. I need to make sure she okay. I got up from out my bed and made sure no one else heard that explosion, and strangely enough no one awoke from it. So I got warm clothing on and left my house quietly so no one would hear me.  
'I wonder what that explosion was?' I thought to my self as I left the house.  
Time to investigate, ninja style! I dashed down the road to Sabrina's house, snow flung as I tread through it.  
As I made it to the back yard of Sabrina's house, I noticed the foot prints left behind her, she must have herd the explosion too. Following the steps, I also noticed they lead into the forest... That's Sabrina for you, she a brave girl to do this, especially at night.  
'I'm afraid this might kill her some day.' I though...  
I shook my head, and Pushed that thought aside, the only way she's going to die is with my by her side. I know we will fight together till death due us part. Me and her share a strong bond like no other have seen before. She like family to me.  
"Time to find my little sister." And with that said, I headed into the forest to find Sabrina.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
(Sabrina p.o.v)

"Running, running, running," I whispered as I trot through the forest, trying to find the landing site if the oh-so-meteor I saw crash. This place hasn't changed a bit. There's that fallen oak tree, then there's a really big pine tree I like to climb from time to time. I still don't know how it got there... Then there's the big opening in the middle of the forest I like to lay down in. I stopped and spotted the landing site. There lied a white platform, and not a single crater in the ground... Not even a dent. But defiantly smoke.  
As I walked a little closer to the platform (most likely a bad idea.) the pendant I found earlier started to glow madly, And to my discomfort, it started pulling me towards it. The then platform started glowing! What is this? Am I getting abducted by alien?!  
The pendant was pulling me till I was standing fully on the glowing platform and every thing started to glow white; I passed out...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two,

(Austin's p.o.v)

Ok, so just a few seconds ago a large white flash went off. Then my pendant started glowing and I just had the strangest feeling to follow it... Soon after it lead me to this platform, I remember see along time ago, I just forgot what it's propose was though. Not only that but, Sabrina's foot prints stop here to.  
"What happens if I-" I was cut off shortly after I set foot onto the platform.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Sabrina's p.o.v)

"What..., where am I?" I said as I got up. I looked around, There was a lot of grass, and mountains and..., floating islands?  
"What In The blazes did I get my self into this time?" I asked my self  
Leave it to me to get my self into the most craziest of places.. This just tops every things I've found. I'm mean, seriously, nothing can top floating islands! Speaking of crazy shit, I need to under stand why I feel like I've been here before.

...

And I now just realized, I left home with out my brother knowing... Fuck. But he must have heard the explosion, right? It couldn't just be only me? Might as well find out where I am by getting a move on.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Dylan's p.o.v)

I woke to something big hitting the ground, sounded like and explosion... And most likely my little sister went to go find it. Cause I don't see her in her room anymore. damn it.  
"When will she learn not to run off like that." I asked my self. "Might as well go find here."  
I got to my room and found my cane that secretly a long handled axe, if I remove the cover. But it's flipping hard to put it back on. I walked out of the house and I found a mass of foot prints. One of them being my sisters, the other one must be her stupid friend. I don't quite trust him, After hearing he wants to take over the world then laughing like a mad man. I don't even know why I still let him near my little sister!  
Though I doubt that she would listen anyway, and still be with him as friends. She is kinda messed up now though because of him.  
"I swear, Austin reminds me of deadpool." I said as I faced palmed my self.  
I looked down to see something glowing, it looked like a pendant. I picked it up and it stopped glowing for awhile but then got even brighter. It was leading me somewhere. Men do not ware jewelry but this is on of those spacial reasons, like marriage! Ok, why did I say?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Austin's p.o.v)

"Why am I in the middle of a jungle!" I yelled, probably a bad Idea too. But I'm known for stupid things like that. Sadly.  
'Ya know maybe if I climbed up on a tree I can find out my surrounding' I thought to my self. I looked up to see witch tree I should climb... That's Bad idea number two: the trees are to wide and large to climb.  
"Looks like it walking for me..." I said as I started to move, but stopped sorely after I felt someone or thing watching me.  
Then I said the most famous lines in skyrim "huh, must have been my imagination" hopefully I won't get shot in the face with an arrow..., or my knee. I need my knees to walk. So I kept on walking.

This place is actually vary nice, peaceful and no animals at trying to attack me. All I can hear are the birds singing...  
'Am I turning I to a nature nut? Impossible, I'm already nuts!' I thought then chuckled madly to my self.  
Next thing I knew an arrow actually came past me... And I accidentally let out a girlish scream and fell backwards in surprise. Two elfs came down from the trees, one had a blind fold and the other look like a ninja. Awesome, I'm being attacked by short people, at least ninja elf girl looks bad ass. I don't even know if the archer elf guy can see me, But I got up and found a fallen branch to use as a weapon to protect my self. I wish Sabrina was here, she can literally turn anything into a weapon.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Sabrina's p.o.v)

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I yelled as I dashed own the grassy plans as strange little green things with razor sharp teeth are chasing after me.  
"What the hell are you wired little things?!" I said as I tried drastically to find a suitable weapon to defend my self. I found some rocks but that just going to do for now.  
"Eat rocks you creepy things!" I yelled and started throwing as hard as I can (which is really fast and hard). I hit and least five, but more started coming over the hill side.  
"Holy flipping mother..." I said as I dropped the rocks. "These chompies are every where"  
Wait how did I know these things were chompies? Then all of a sudden a most of the chompies where taken Down. Looking in front of me was a skeleton in shining blue with gold rimed armer. When did I turn into a damsel in distress?


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter.**

**#edit# I needed to fix somethings.**

Chapter three,

(Third person p.o.v)

Two close friends stand in the park in the early light of day. One a small female child, the other a male teen.  
"Hey, you heard that explosion last night?" The teen asked.  
"Yeah, sorta, but mom never let's me go out at night, not unless I'm with Sabrina and Austin." The girl answered.  
"Speaking of those two, I wonder what the crazy duo are doing? Didn't they say we where going to met in the early morning to hang?" The boy said.  
"Mike, only god knows what they're up to." She chuckled "So why ask me?"  
"Well you are closer to them then I am, ya know mist?" Mike replied.  
"Let's just wait a bit longer, then we'll see if she's even home." Mist said.  
"And ask her about these pendants too." Mike added  
And so the two waited for their friends to arrive.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hey! Sis! Look what I found!" A boy the age of 11 with black hair and purple highlights with an eye patch yelled to his older sister.  
"What is it? It must be important, if your distracting me from my work." A girl the age of 16 with yellow tied back hair and googles answered back.  
The boy ran to where the girl was working, who was under a car, sat up to see what her younger brother was so worked up about.  
"Well, I wouldn't say "important", but it is strange." He said.  
"Strange how?" She fully got up to see what he was talking about.  
Her brother lead his sister over to the tall field of corn to show her what he found. In the middle of the field, lies a white circular platform with an eerie glow to it, And next to that lies two silver pendants, one with a yellowish gear, the other a purple starlike symbol.  
"Um..., that is strange," the girl said getting closer.  
"I've never seen this before, even here in Texas" the boy said "jasmine do you really think you should get that close? Even I didn't do that."  
"Oh, what's the worst that could happen David?" Jasmine said. "Catch!"  
As David was coming a little closer, he fumbled on to the platform on accident as he caught the purple symboled pendant.  
The platform started to glow white, and so was every thing else for him. His older sister noticed and ran in after him, thus both getting teleported to an unknown location.  
When they awoke, the noticed the floating islands and that they where in a snowy plain.  
"Hey, sis?" David asked  
"Yeah?" Jasmine replied getting up from being dizzy.  
"I don't think where in Texas anymore..." He said.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Dylan p.o.v)

"Good lord, almighty..." I looked around me, nothing but old ruins. "How, the hell, did I get here?"  
I've learned not to questioned life and it's greatest mysteries. But this? This is just plain strange. Seriously, I'm in the forest just two flipping seconds ago, then I'm in some old ruins! Really?! I hope Sabrina alright...  
"What is this place?" I asked my self  
Walking around looking at the things that came into view, and any thing that did not come with in five feet, I'd be blind. That's why I wear glasses.  
Then I heard a noise behind me.  
"Hello? Who's there?" I said as I turned around, gripping my axe tightly.  
And when I turned around, I was not expecting to see a bird with a vacuum gun...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Austin p.o.v)

"I have no time for this nonsense!" I yelled as I tried desperately to find a way out of this. I threw my stick weapon (and I throw hard) at the archer, and managed to distract him by hitting the bow.  
"I have to find my little sister!" I yelled again; getting a little more angrier at the time Im wasting.  
The archer stopped firing (don't know if that was a pun or not) and looked questionably at me, from what I can tell...  
"You're looking for your sister?" He asked  
"What else where you thinking?" I asked back  
"Well I-"  
"Don't answer that." I cut him off, and he fell silent.  
Looking around I notice that the ninja was still missing, where did she go? I felt a tap on my head as I looked up; what do ya know, she's on my head.  
"What in the- how'd you, do that?" I asked surprised normally I would sense other people's presents when they snuck up on me. This though was a hole nother story.  
And ya what to know what else? she starts giggling at me for my stupefied question.  
"We thought you meant trouble, and took action." She said in a whispery voice "my name is Stealth elf"  
With that said my pendant started glowing, but of a leafy green color and not white like before.  
"By master eon...," the elf archer jumped down.  
"Your a portal master!" Stealth elf said.  
"Say wut now?" Was all I could think to say.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Sabrina p.o.v)

I stand there just staring, wide eyed, because of what just happen. I can't seem to move or talk. just stand. Damn it body move!  
"Are you alright, those things did not harm you did they?" He asked, his voice deep but nice to listen to... What am I saying? Am I, am I falling for him? Just because of one little save...? No. Something else... Something that has been buried for along time. Can't seem to remember.  
"Yeah, I'm alright." I finally said, I can feel my face turning red.  
He just nods his head, and walks away? No name or anything? Great I'm falling for a mysterious type with no name. Might as well tell him mine, So I ran up beside him.  
"My name is Sabrina" I said. He stopped and looked at me. then looked away and said his name  
"Chop chop, my name is chop chop."  
Then my pendant starts to glow a shady black. Chop chops eyes seemed to get bigger with surprise. I held in a laugh though, it was kinda funny.  
"Your one of the eight portal masters.., but impossible, they left years ago..." He said to me.  
"What do you mean years ago?" My curiosity getting the better of me.  
He just stared at me now, as if he should tell me or not.. Or trying to remember something. Wait did he just say eight?  
Now it was his turn to blush (somehow) and turn away. I don't think he will tell me.  
"You look so much like her..." He said.  
Something tells me he does not want to remember something...  
"I shall take you to the citadel, if the other seven portal master have made it to skylands, then that is where you'll all meet.  
I just smiled and walked with him, to this citadel. If all portal masters have these pendant then Austin is one to! Knowing him though, He's probably looking for me. And He's probably pissed off that I went on a expedition with out him...

(Few hours later)  
(Near the citadel)

"Hey, choppy! There you are, everyone's looking for ya." Some dark elf on an undead ostrich came trotting towards us. I love ostriches...  
"Choppy?" I asked and looked at him.  
He looked like he was going to explode, I mean, I probably would to if people called me sab, instead of my full name. He looked like he's trying his best to stay calm.  
Then the elf took notice of me.  
"Hey, who's this cutie?" He asked.  
'Oh god is he's flirting with me..' I thought.  
I'm totally incapable of feeling love, (at least I think I am) but that won't stop me from blushing.  
"She is the portal master of our element" his eye twitched "and What do the others want?" chop chop asked annoyed.  
"Oh, yeah, we found another portal master, he's the earth element leader." He answered.  
I want to meet this guy, I wonder if he's someone I know? We all started walking (except the dark elf) and made our way to the place like we where before.  
"By the way, my names rider, and this is fright." He motion to his companion and winked at me.  
I looked away again, trying my best not to blush again. Why am I doing that a lot lately?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Third person p.o.v)

A tall tan boy at the age of 15 stands in front of the citadel, with his newly found partner terrafin, and is awaiting for the other portal master (if they will show today)  
"Hey, terrafin? Wonder what the other portal master will look like?"  
"Hmm, oh, yah sorta" he answered. "Strange how you resemble a little like the old portal master of earth, even though he was pretty young..."  
"Really how old?" The boy asked  
"Can't remember, sorry." The shark replied.

"And here's the citadel!" Fright rider said as Sabrina's eyes widen with awe.  
"This place is so cool!" She exclaimed.

"Well, well, if it isn't little sabby" the tan boy said with a smug face.  
The girl twitched as she remembered the nick name she was given, by the annoying boy.  
"Kenny, what. The. **hell. **are you doing here?" She asked as her eye twitched.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

(Sabrina p.o.v)

"Ey, ken. Ya know her?" The land shark asked.  
"Yep, we both went to the same grade school together." He replied  
Yeah, I for one, sadly know this guy. We where in the same elementary school together, but after the 5th grade he move out of town. Never saw him again, till now. Surprisingly we where good friends, and then the move came he started acting like a total smug a-hole.  
"So, little sabby, your a portal master to huh?" He asked  
"Damn it ken, I go by a better nick name then that now. It's konan" I yelled at him so he'd remember.  
Then some thing, (looks like a hamster) with big glasses comes out the big citadel.  
"Ah portal masters, you're here! Or at least two of you are." He said and leaded us inside "You two must be tired, oh, let me introduce my self, my name is Hugo."  
"Sabrina" I said and did a little Japanese bow as I mention my own name. "And the dufus here his ken" I bluntly pointed out my thumb at him, and getting an annoyed 'hey!' From him.  
Chop chop walked over to a couch and sat down after removing his sword and shield and putting them aside. I as well did the same thing, and I hadn't realized how tired I really was. I started to slip into the dark of sleep, also hadn't realized that my head fell on chop chop's lap when I passed out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Ken's p.o.v)

Well ain't that adorable. Seeing a tough warrior like chop chop blushing madly that his portal master that fell asleep on him. I think they like each other. Hell, even I used to like her, but I got over it ever since I moved away...  
"I think I'll just leave you two alone." I said and walked further into the citadel.  
Ya know, It just accrued to me... Will we ever get back home?  
Just thinking of that makes me miss home already...

-/-/-/\-\-\-

(Austin p.o.v)

Ok, so apparently I'm a portal master? And stealth elf became my partner just now. The elf archer, flame-slinger, said if my sister had the same looking pendant then most likely she would at this citadel and with her partner. I heard stealth elf talk about where the citadel was. Flame-slinger decided to leave us without a word, so it was just me and her walking to the location.  
"So how long will it take us to get there?" I asked  
"Not that long, just have to clear through the forest, then walk through the grassy planes and we should be there in no time." She answered.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Third person p.o.v)

"What the fire truck is that?!" Mike yelled out at the strange platform in his back yard.  
"Did you really just say... fire truck?" Mist replied  
"My older sister does not want me to cures, so.., yeah.." He Answered back  
It has been more then an hour, from the time the two have been waiting and on there way back to mikes and mist house (due to the fact that they are neighbors) and noticed something strange in his back yard.  
"It looks like a portal..," mist said  
"A portal to what? And how do you know?" Mike said back.  
"I just do... It's strange really." The little girl said in a strange trance walking to it.  
"Um, mist I don't think you should get that close... If it was a portal, where would it take us?" Mike said getting cautious while getting closer with out knowing.  
They both had the feeling like it was calling to them, But they did not know why. Not only that though, their pendants started to glow white and next thing they knew, they where no longer home, nor on earth for that matter. For as far as the eye can see was floating islands. They looked around and found out that they where on a beach. The water rushing over the edge of the island.  
"How'd we get here?" Mike asked  
"Don't know, don't care, it's the beach and I'm love'n it!" Mist yelled the last part as she ran of towards the water to let in the smell of the ocean sea.  
"Heh, I guess that's why you have the pendant with the water drop on it." Mike retorted with a smile. "Kids will be kids.."  
"Mike let's build a sand castle!" Mist yelled out to her friend.  
"But we are in winter clothing!" He said as he started to walk to the child.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Dylan's p.o.v)

I'm not even going to start on how this all happen but, I'm a portal master and my partner is a unicorn/dragon? Which I thought was an alicorn, (not going to tell you how I know about alicorns) her name is whirlwind. She shortly came along after I beat the crap out of the bird guy with the vacuum gun with the blunt side of my axe, which I also found out his name was jet-vac. Parentally whirlwind is a healer and healed him. Boy was he pissed, but all of that seemed to vanish when they found out I was a portal master.  
They also agreed to help me find my lost sister, but we first have to go to this citadel to let this guy, named Hugo, know that one of the eight portal masters have arrived.  
Then I'm going to be all out, trying to find my little sister. Nothing will stand in my way of finding her, she could be hurt or worst.  
"We have no time to waist, let's get moving" whirlwind said as we started to walk.  
"The faster the better." I replied.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Chop chops p.o.v)

She... Fell asleep on me.. This girl, she reminds me a lot of her... Even her name Is the same. Yet she looks so different...

(Flash back)

It was the defeat of kaos when we put back the core of light back together. Our portal master had to leave back to where they came from. There home world of earth. The undead portal master was the second shortest compared to the others. We spent our last moments together, with the other undead Skylanders too.  
She had dirty brown shoulder length hair and had blueish green eyes that I'll never forget. She was fond of the color purple too.

"Hey chop chop?" She asked

I turned to look at her "what is it?"

"Do you think, we'll ever meet again?" She looked lost, staring off into the distance ahead of her, as if trying to find the answer.

She had a point. Well we ever meat again?

"I'm not quite sure, but I hope we do." I finally said.

She finally looked at me with that happy smile of hers...

"I hope we do too! From here on out I'll never for get you, or the others! Want to know why? Heheh, because we are friends!"

It seems like time went to fast after that and before I knew it, they.. Where gone.

And I never saw her again.

(End of flash back)

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

(Sabrina p.o.v)

It's dark... Where am I? Wait, I think I fell asleep... Yeah, that's what happen. I was teleported to a hold different world...  
"Hello, young portal master Sabrina." I heard a voice  
A voice I remember long ago.  
"Who, are you?" I said the surrounding darkness turned to light. A elderly man stands in front of me few feet away.  
"You don't remember? My, that's not good at all, even when you made a promise to your skylanders." He said.  
Come to think of it he does look familiar...  
"...Master Eon...?" I questionably asked. A warm smile crossed his face.  
"My, have you grown.." He chuckled "the last time I saw you you where only ten years old."  
Huh, five years ago? I should have remembered something like that... But I am now. I remember chop chop, hex, ghost roaster, and Cynder too.  
I remember skylands, that's what this place was called...  
"I slowly remembering... every thing..." I slowly smiled a bright smile.  
Ever since I came to skylands master Eon was like an elderly father, even though he was a floating head most of the time. He guided all of us to help build back the core of light. Mist was there and mike, my older brother, Austin, ken, and two others I can't seem to remember though.  
"This is only the start of a new adventure, old friends will come together again, and new ones will show. It has been five years since your departure back home to earth. A lot has changed, and new skylanders have been recruited. The giants and the swap force has been found again." Master Eon said.  
He explained to me about the giants and the swap force, we even have a choice now. To stay or leave... I think of an answer later but right now.. I have some reminiscing to do with some old friends.  
This will be on hell of a winter brake... And I can't wait.


End file.
